


Texas Roadhouse

by Starwinder042653



Series: Bingo Fics [1]
Category: Supernatural, The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starwinder042653/pseuds/Starwinder042653
Summary: Vin and Ezra pay Jo Harvelle a visit.





	Texas Roadhouse

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a series of Bingo prompts that I answered some time ago. It was never posted to my old site so may appear new to anyone not on my mailing list. (Which I have pretty much abandoned.)
> 
> You should probably consider this AU for Supernatural since I haven't seen the show in ages and have no idea what happened to Harvelle's other than it burned down. I kind of lost interest in the show when it stopped being about two guys hunting the demon that killed their mother and started being about the war between heaven and hell. 
> 
> In this Ellen and Ash are dead. Jo is crippled after being hurt on a hunt and now runs a roadhouse in Texas similar to Harvelle's. Sam and Dean are just Hunters like in the first few seasons and they still have the Colt. 
> 
> Words: 1708  
> Written for Mag7Bingo.  
> Prompt used:  
> Outside Observer (an unanimous bartender)

**********************************

I look up when the door opens. It's a habit to check whenever someone comes in. Lot of Hunters come through here just like at the old Harvelle's roadhouse. Sometimes other things come by too, things that hunt the Hunters. 

Jo doesn't hunt any more. That's hard to do when your spine's been snapped like a twig. Ellen kept her shotgun under the bar. Jo keeps hers in a holster on the side of her wheelchair, but she's still got one and she can still use it.

The man stops just inside the door, letting his eyes adjust to the dimmer light in the room. He looks out of place among the rough dressed Hunters that pretty much fill the room. 

He's wearing a three-piece suit under a long leather duster. The suit's pale gray and tailored to fit him. The duster is soft supple black leather. He's wearing hand-tooled boots. Definitely out of place and that's before he steps deeper into the room and I see just how young he looks. He's got dark hair, expensively cut, and wide pale eyes in a face as smooth and expressionless as a China doll's. Unless he's a hell of a lot older than he looks, I'm definitely carding him if he orders liquor. 

As he steps even closer, I get a better look at the clothes. That's at least a thousand-dollar suit, add the duster and boots and he's wearing over two thousand dollars' worth of clothes. 

The one that steps in behind him looks a lot more like a Hunter. He's maybe an inch taller, with long hair under an old battered slouch hat. He's wearing a leather duster, too, dark brown, instead of black. His pants and boots match the duster, but his shirt is a deep royal blue. Where the first one's clothes look brand new, this one's clothes look old and well worn, but he doesn't look a day older than the first one.

Looks like they're a couple of kids, one with money, playing at being Hunters.

Then the first one looks straight at Jo and says, "Your wards are good, Ms Harvelle, but they could be much better. We'll see to that before we leave."

Every hunter in the room turns to look at him, hands dropping to weapons all around him. Jo lays her hand on the butt of her shotgun. I reach under the bar and pick up mine, laying it on top of the bar.

The other man steps up close to his friend, shaking his head. "Way ta go, Ez. Open yer mouth and put the whole place on red alert." There's fond exasperation in his voice.

"Who are you?" Jo demands, "and what wards?"

"Ezra P. Standish and my partner Vin Tanner, at your service, my dear. As for the wards, surely you know that they are there," he pauses a moment then continues, "Sam Winchester put them up for you."

Jo glares at him a moment then asks, "How do you know that?"

"Wards are my specialty. We are looking for the Winchester brothers. Sam's energy signature on the wards is what brought us here."

"What do you want with the boys?" Jo demands.

"We have some bullets for them."

Suddenly there are an awful lot of Hunters on their feet with their guns drawn.

Standish rolls his eyes. 

The other one snickers, "Ya know Ez, maybe ya should have let me be the one to explain things."

Standish turns to his friend, both of them totally ignoring the room full of Hunters with drawn guns.

"You are the one who told me 'no big words', to, and I quote, 'keep it simple.'" Standish says acerbity then turns back to Jo.

"The bullets are for the revolver… the one that Samuel Colt made back in eighteen… what year was it, Vin?" He turns back to his friend.

"Don't ask me. Ya know I don't do calendars. It was before we met up with Chris and them in New Mexico. Think it was before the war."

"Eighteen hundreds, before the war. Which war? There were no less than four major wars in the eighteen hundreds and dozens of Indian wars."

"The big one, Civil War."

"Great! That only gives me, oh, about sixty years' worth of memories to dredge through to find it. You couldn't narrow it down any more than that?" Standish asks sarcastically. 

"You're the one that insists on remembering ever little thing. I ain't about ta try remembering every little detail of more'n twenty-five hundred years."

"Twenty-five hundred years! What the hell are you two?" Jo snarls.

"What we are not is rather more important." Standish replies blandly. "We are not demons, devils, vampires or any other evil thing you can name. We are simply Immortals. We have been fighting the darkness for centuries. Vin is a Shaman. I am a Mage. I assisted Samuel Colt in putting the magic into the Colt and the original bullets for it. The darkness is growing, and we have decided to rejoin the fight. We are two of Seven; Paladin, Warrior, Mage, Shaman, Healer, Priest and Seer. Our Seer has told us that the Winchester Brothers need reloads for the Colt. I have brought them. That is all we came here for: to put a weapon into the hands that need to hold it."

Jo frowns at him, still not a hundred percent certain that she can trust them.

Standish rolls his eyes again and turns to the room at large, saying, "I am sure that *someone* here has Holy Water?"

A tall hunter at a nearby table reaches into his pocket and tosses a flask at Standish.

The man plucks it out of the air, hand moving faster than a striking rattler, unscrews the lid and takes a healthy slug before tossing it on to his friend who does the same.

Tanner hands the flask back to Standish and he tosses it back to the owner.

Standish turns in a complete circle holding his arms out to the side, "See? No ill effects whatsoever from drinking the Holy Water. May I give you the bullets for the Winchester brothers now?"

Jo sighs, then holsters her gun, giving a nod to the Hunters to stand down.

Standish takes hold of the lapel of his duster and folds it out so that Jo can see what he's doing as he reaches in and removes the flat, square box from an interior pocket. As he does, I can see the short sword that hangs in a sheath under his arm much like a shoulder holster for a gun.

He hands her the box.

"There are fifty bullets. Do understand that these rounds will not fire in any weapon other than the Colt that the Winchesters have. They are of no use to anyone else."

Jo nods. "I'll put them in the safe. You gonna do the wards like you said?"

"Of course." He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. A wind sweeps through the room and he floats up off the floor hanging there for a long moment before he opens his eyes and sinks back to stand back on the floor. "That should do it."

"That's all there is to it?" Jo asks incredulously. "It took Sam weeks to put up the wards he did."

"I am not Sam. I am a twenty-five hundred-year old warrior mage specializing in defensive wards. It is much easier to build on to and strengthen wards that are already in place than to lay all original wards. Sam did a fine job. I merely supercharged his wards. They should hold against all but the highest level of demons now."

Jo nods, "That sounds good."

"I'm afraid that there is no way to test it to assure you that it works until a demon tries to pass the wards, but I do assure you that the wards are there, and they are much stronger than before," Standish says.

While Standish is talking a soft chime sounds and Tanner turns away to check his cell phone. 

When Standish finishes speaking, he turns to his partner. "Vin?" he gestures to the cell phone that Tanner holds. 

"Chris. Wants us back ASAP. So, if yer done…." He gestures towards the door.

"There is just one more thing." Standish turns back to Jo. "I mentioned that we had a Priest in our number. I believe he knew your mother, Ellen. He asked me to help him make a gift for you." He gestures towards his coat again.

Jo frowns but nods.

He reaches into a concealed sheath and withdraws a long slender dagger and holds it out to Jo, hilt first. "This is a demon killer. It will allow you to destroy a demon without having to kill the host. A fatal wound is not needed. You need not even seriously wound the host. You need only draw blood. The Demon will be drawn out of the host and destroyed. Unfortunately, it will not kill the higher-level Demons, but it is effective against mid-level and low-level Demons."

"Destroyed? Not exorcised?" 

"Yes, it does not simply send the Demon back to Hell it destroys the Demon completely," Standish confirms.

"Thank you."

"You are most welcome, Ms Harvelle. Now I fear we must be on our way. Mister Larabee can become most impatient."

He turns and heads for the door, Tanner falling in behind him. 

The door opens then closes and they are gone.

The End


End file.
